Jemerald One-shots
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: These are Jemerald (James and Emerald, OC) one-shots, but, you probably notice that Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and a few others are also involved in it. Either it will be one of them and Emerald, or them talking about James and Emerald. Please read and review, but, nothing upsetting please. And, positive feedback would be nice. Rated T for language and miner violence. I can also do M.


**1. You Are The ****_Last Person _****That I Want To See!**

Emerald Ruby Louise Mitchell was brave and fearless, but she hadn't always been that way.

Emerald still remembered the day a tall brunette with intense hazel eyes had gotten to her. It was so sudden.

_**(Flashback):**_Emerald was walking down the hall of St. Paul, Minnesota High School.

James had come up to her, which caused her to slam her hand in her locker. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted.

"Hey, baby!" James exclaimed enthusiastically, taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"You know what? You are the _last person _that I want to see!" Emerald exclaimed. _**(End Flashback)**_

**2.** **James Can Be ****_Such _****An Idiot**

Emerald and her brother Logan were sitting poolside, watching their boyfriends fooling around in the pool.

Emerald smiled when Carlos dunked James under the water. Then Logan laughed when James did the same to Carlos.

"James is so immature!" Emerald screamed, winking at her brother for him to follow along with her plan.

She said this just as the boys came above the water. "Of course he is, you're dating him!" Logan exclaimed as well.

When James sat at th edge of the pool, winked at Emerald, and then fell back in, Emerald shouted:

"JAMES CAN BE _SUCH_ AN IDIOT!" at the top of her voice, which was pretty much in falseto.

**3. James Vows To Always Love Emerald.**

James took Emerald's hand and squeezed it as they walked along the sidewalk.

"James, where are you taking me?" Emerald asked, taking her hand out of James' and putting it on her hips.

"Well, um, I can't tell you. Its, um, uh...surprise?" James finished lamely, walking a few feet ahead of her.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Emerald said slowly, a little upset that James seemed to be distant from her.

Emerald also had a feeling that James was going to break up with her at any moment.

James stopped so suddenly that Emerald bumped into him. "James, what's wrong?" Emerald asked, tilting her head.

"Well, um, Emerald, come here, and, look right up at the sky right there." James said, pointing to a spot in the stars.

Emerald looked, and then saw it: written in the stars: _**I love you Emerald Mitchell.**_

Emerald turned back toward James, and smiled with tears in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile back.

"I didn't even say anything yet, but, Emerald, I will always love you." James said, smiling softly.

**4. Emerald Gets Jealous of James' Old Girlfriend.**

James took Emerald's hand and squeezed it. Emerald smiled at him softly, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

That is, until she realized that one of James' old girlfriends stood in front of them, and she winked at James.

James gave his old girlfriend, who Emerald likes to call BITCH #232 (Number according to Emerald).

Emerald took his hand and scowled at his ex-girlfriend, who was getting closer and closer to James.

Emerald grabbed James' shirt and pulled him in, smashing her mouth against his.

James pulled away from Emerald, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Emerald gave him a small smile, shrugging innocently.

BITCH #232 walked toward James. She took his hand, starting to tug him away from Emerald.

James dug his heels in the dirt, which made Emerald smile. Ok, so, maybe she can get a little jealous from time-to-time.

**5. That is the _Last _Time James Ever Hurts Emerald. Ever. Again.**

James was walking into apartment 2J, not realizing Emerald was already in her bedroom. "Logan, where's your sister?" James asked.

Logan gave him a shy smile. "Last time I saw her, she was gone before I could say anything."

"Oh." James said faintly, taking out his phone and dialing Emerald's number for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

_**You're my little jerkface loser boyfriend**_could be heard playing from Emerald's bedroom.

"Emerald!" James shouted, sprinting to the door. Emerald opened the door. "GO AWAY!" She screamed.

She started to slam the door in his face, but, James grabbed it before she could. He walked in, Logan behind him.

"Emerald, you know I would never do that to you." James said pleadingly, still not realizing Logan was behind him.

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you stop her from kissing you?" Emerald replied faintly, her back to James.

"Baby..." James started, reaching for her. "Don't you 'baby' me! Just stay away from me!" Emerald exclaimed.

She stormed out the door, slamming it behind her just as Logan walked all the way into the room.

Logan was so angry. Sure, James teased him and made him angry, but, if you mess with Emerald, you cross the line.

"Logan, I..." James started. Logan didn't even let him finish. He punched him square in the jaw, making James wince.

That is the _last _time James ever hurts Emerald. Ever. Again.

**6. James Causes Emerald To Disappear.**

Logan re-read the newspaper article one more time to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating or something.

_**Local Minnesota Girl Emerald Ruby Louise Mitchell mysteriously vanishes after James Diamond breaks up with her.**_

Logan rubbed a hand against his head. All of the police were on the case. _Especially _Carlos' Papi.

"Logie, she's going to be alright." Logan heard a faint voice say beside him. Speaking of Carlos.

"How do you know?" Logan asked, careful not to yell at the small Latino.

"Dude, you're talking about the same girl who joined the hockey team." Kendall's voice piped up next.

"The _guys _hockey team." Kendall and Carlos' voices both reminded him.

Logan shook his head. He never would've thought that Kendall and Carlos would make sense.

He _DEFINITELY _didn't expect James to cause Emerald, of all people, to disappear.


End file.
